moonislandfandomcom-20200215-history
Chombo the Cowardly Chicken II
Read the book below. Story Last time in Chombo the Cowardly Chicken: ---- Masha: Can't wait to get that chicken fat and big enough to eat him... Pacha: Me too! I'm DYING to taste that sweet chicken meat! Masha: Oh, and by the way, we're almost done with feeding him... maybe we are ready to fry him. Pacha: Absolutely. Let's prepare our grill... ' ---- '''The chicken is looking at Kelbo shocked. Kelbo: Who's cute? You are, yes you are! (Kelbo pets the chicken puffle) ' ---- '''The Man: RAAAAVGRAH BAKVAHHHHHHH! RAHEDHDSTG ---- 'Kelbo and Chombo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The plane starts falling down. As it's falling down, the plane is almost destroyed. then suddenly, all the doors fell off and Kelbo and Chombo fell off the plane. They fell all way down, and then we're knocked uncontious... ' ---- 'Kelbo: Ugh... it's like i was hit by a rock... what happend... OH MY... ' --- FLASH --- Chapter 1: Hola mi amigo! Kelbo was sitting on the sand of the island, as some girls in grass skirts are dancing in front of him. Kelbo: Where am i? A Girl: No hablo ingliso! Kelbo: Err... hm... i must find out where am i ... but first let's enjoy this relaxing moment! (Kelbo grabs some grass and makes a grass skirt. He dances with the girls. Later, he went to eat ice cream with them. He later even surfed to impress them.) Kelbo: Aaaaahhh, this is the life... However, Kelbo is not the only one enjoying being in a paradise... ---- Chombo: (surfing) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chombo found himself in an island with a huge farm with over 17 different puffle types: Cows, horses, pigs, and his best friends - CHICKENS! He is enjoying playing with his chicken buddies. Chombo: Cokaaa, caaa, cola cackadoo cackadoo? (So, what place is this?) The chickens don't say it really pronouncably: The chickens: Ragh, chhoka kaaa cvkaldo tirnaaaa cackaaaaa. (Unknown translation) Chombo: (not knowing what they said) ... Chapter 2: The Cavern of Mystery So Kelbo was walking down the island when suddenly he fell in a hole. He fell in a cavern... Kelbo: What the??? HELP! Anyone up there??? (Unfortunately, no body is up on the ground nearby the cave, so Kelbo is stuck there) Kelbo: Man i wish Chombo was- wait, where is Chombo? Kelbo: Man, i didn't see him for a while... where is he??? And wait, where the heck is this island at?! Kelbo: Meanwhile, i'll have to find the exit to this cave. (And so Kelbo was walking down the cavern...) ---- Meanwhile, Chombo was having fun with his chicken puffle friends. They we're on a swingset, they were surfing and had alot of fun. They had they're best day in the life. And then the night came, and Chombo was getting ready for bed in the farm, when then he heard strange noises behind the bushes... Chombo: Krak? (What?) Chombo: Kraa Kraa? (Who's there?) (Chombo is walking throughout the bushes...) (Chombo then notices some brown penguins with red card jitsu belts dancing around like they're doing a ritual dance) The Penguins: Du-ja ve-ja, du-ja ve-ja, du-ja ve-ja... (They we're daning around like maniacs, and spoke weird words that don't even exist. Chombo was shaking.) ---- Meanwhile, Kelbo was walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and- walking. And then, he found- KSST LOST LOST RECONNECTING... Kelbo: AWW STUPID TV! (Kelbo bangs the TV) To be written...